Dreams of Hellfire and Brimstone
by PLLML
Summary: Pinhead has made a bargain with time it self, will he be able keep the one he asked for? rated M for later chapters and open to all suggestions, criticism, etc. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. more chapters to come. I own nothing but my imagination hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Hellfire and Brimstone

By: Krista Tidwell

Brown curls fly in waves against darkness and stone, the girl runs from her captor. His skin is paler than a corpse and he has the touch of hell frozen over. She runs knowing there isn't an escape, there never was and never will be. He knows she will continue to run though, she would fight him. He also knew that she belonged to him and he did not care for his treasures to be taken from him.

The girl is Kirsty Cotton, and the man is, as the humans call him "pinhead". His brood of cenobites though knows him as Xipe Totec; he has made a deal with time herself and bargained for their paths to cross again. He has waited for her and doesn't intend to her to slip away from him again! She though has never wanted more than to get out of his grasp, she has never forgotten the first time they and met. He always stayed with her though, even though he doesn't know it, she has never been able to escape him. Not in her waking day, not in her sleepless nights, and not in the almost comma inducing dreams, or nightmares some would call them.

So her let he run, let her tire out, and let her spirit become weak. Only then can he approach her, so let's go now to them as they meet in darkness, and we will share their experiences from here on out. I collapse onto the cold stone floor of the passage and try to catch my breath, which comes only in gasps. My muscles are weak from the strain of running after so long of doing nothing. From the darkness I see an even darker form emerge. My eyes widen if fear and I begin to tremble and push myself against the stone wall that confines my space with him. His voice finds me just before his eyes do, "Kirsty, after so long you would think that you would be more accustomed to seeing me", his eyes seemed to stare through me, to see my soul, to see my true self.

"What do you want from me?" He chuckles under his breathe and replies "I have always wanted the same thing from you Kristy, YOU" I shudder and grip the wall tighter and stand leveling my eyes with him, " I want to make a deal" He smirks, "I am afraid your time for deals… has expired." I am paralyzed with fear, I feel as if the air has been knocked out of me, he steps closer to me closing the distance in two easy steps. I hold my breathe as I silently will the wall to just swallow me whole right here. "I am surprised to see you giving up so quickly, Kristy, you who has had has the gall to fight me, bargain with me, and allude me; until today." He smirked darkly at me and what is left of my stamina has run out, fear has won over and what was left of my adrenaline has faded from my system leaving me drained. I did something I never though I would do, I passed out within the most dominant predator in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly awaken, and sit up my face in my hands, with a heavy sigh of relief I think "it was all just a dream, just one of the many I've had since that first night." Terror floods through my veins when a deep, demonic voice says "I am afraid not, dear Kirsty", I jump up and look around noticing I was in a room. I turn and look behind me to see him, he was standing by a wall with weapons adorning the length of it, and I had no doubt that they weren't just for decoration. He approaches me, for each step he takes I mirror it by taking one in retreat; trying to keep the fear from my voice I asked "where are we?" He smirks at me and says "this is where you shall be staying for the rest of your eternity, with me."

My eyes narrow and I find what is left of my courage, "what do you mean, with you?" my back hits a stone wall and he stops in front of me, I force myself to look up into his obsidian eyes. "You have been mine ever since you opened the box dear girl, I have waited for years, each time you returned to me by chance or I would like to think, fate. Each time you have appealed to me and I have spared you on a whim, your numerous deals would make a cross roads demon ashamed. I have waited for you Kirsty, and I shall have you!" His eyes almost seem to burn me with the intensity of his stare; I bow my head and look at the floor. "Why choose me? I am no better than any other human our there, so what, I can make a few good deals, what makes you so sure about me?" I asked.

He reaches out and touches my cheek so fast I don't have time to flinch away. I feel a sudden surge of this energy I can't explain, his touch is warm, yet he seems to radiate coldness. I gasp and my eyes widen in shock as I meet his gaze, "when I touch you, do you not feel this? This is why I am so sure, I have never felt this connection with another soul, in all my years of darkness; you are the only one who does not truly fear me. When I look in your eyes, they widen but not in fear, but in surprise." His fingers trail down my cheek in a gentle manner I never thought he could possess, my eyes never leaving his. A voice in my head tells me to give in and embrace this feeling, but the voices of my past remind me what he really is.

I draw away from him and push myself as far into the wall as I can, my eyes harden and voice turns to acid "I can't feel that way, not with you, you who have taken all that I loved." His hand drops and his eyes pierce me in the very core of my being, dread washes over and I feel as if I have made the worst mistake of my life and sealed my fate. "You can't or you won't, Kirsty I ask you one thing, listen to your heart and not your mind, I have to tend to matters, feel free to explore this room, and think on what I have said; before you try though do not waste your time there isn't an escape." He turns and seems to dissolve into the shadows of the far wall; I sigh in relief and look around at the room.

I see that the room I am in is pretty barren; in the middle of the room is a bed, with dark blue and black sheets. To my left there is a door, and on the wall to my right is an ornate chest, I make my way over it and lift the latch, inside are many garments for a female. I close the trunk and turn towards the only door and slowly wrap my hand around the knob and turn it pushing the door open, revealing a lavish ornate styled bathroom. A tall shower with frosted glass and porcelain fixtures, along with a sink and toilet that matches; a small cabinet reveal many products like shampoo, soup, extra toilet paper, the works. It seems he spared no expense to make my stay at least a little comfortable, this couldn't be his; I turn and see a tub that has stairs leading to the floor and into the deep tub, it is almost as long as the room is wide. I smile faintly and walk back into the bedroom and sink onto the soft bed, thoughts of what he said plague me.


End file.
